Imôto
by Selann Yui
Summary: [EN COURS] Euh... Ben... Une visite officielle qui change beaucoup de chose enfin... Pas trop quand même...... Un voyage... Et... Lisez, vous verrez bien, suis nulle pour résumé mes fics !
1. Default Chapter

**Ohayo !!!**

**Ca va ? Moi je déprime grave... Mon ordi a planté et j'en ai été privée pendant une semaine... Il faudra remercier Hina Maxwell qui a bien voulu me garder ce chapitre sur son ordi le temps que je puisse le mettre en ligne avec le mien... Arigato Hina-chan...**

**Bon ceci est une nouvelle fic de moi... Vous l'aviez compris... Ca fait déjà un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête... Allez on y va...**

**Ikutse !**

**Auteur : Selann Yui**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi... Les ai juste emprunter...**

**Couples : Vous verrez bien... Ils sont à peu prés normaux...**

**Vilou maintenant que vous en savez pas plus sur l'histoire, je la commence... J'espère que ça va vous plaire...**

**En _italique_ c'est les pensées de Duo et en « _italique »_ c'est celles de Heero.**

_**Chapitre 1 : **Comment échapper à Réléna... Non, je rigole... Nouveaux figurants... ouais ça s'est mieux..._

Cela faisait 5 ans... 5 ans que la paix avait été ramenée sur Terre grâce à nos cinq héros... Durant ces 5 années, nos amis s'étaient rangés et leurs vies avaient enfin pu être un tant soit peu normale... Wu Fei travaillait avec Sally Po chez les Préventers... Quatre avait repris avec brio la direction des entreprises familiales et sa fortune augmentait encore subvenant bien plus que largement à ses besoins... Trowa avait choisi la voie du cirque avec sa soeur, c'était son chez lui... Quand à Duo, après avoir essayé diverses activités, il avait finalement décidé de retourner à ce pourquoi il avait été formé... C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé garde du corps de Réléna en compagnie d'Heero.

Ce jour là justement, la "reine du monde" était en train de leur expliquer en quoi consisterait leur prochaine mission. Duo regardait avec lassitude par la fenêtre...

_Ce qu'elle est ennuyeuse... De toute façon on aura un résumé écrit alors à quoi bon nous expliquer ce qu'on va devoir faire... M'énerve..._

- Nous allons recevoir la visite de personnes très importantes... Nous devons les accueillir comme il se doit et tout faire pour que leur séjour leur soit agréable...

_Voila il va falloir qu'on joue les baby-sitters pour de pauvres petits cafards politiques terriens..._

- ... blabla... blabla...

_Et en plus on a droit au blabla sur la paix et tout... Comme si on ne savait pas ce que ça coûte la paix !_

- ... Le gouvernement Japonais veut par cette vis...

_Tiens tiens... La Japon... Hee-chan a l'air nettement plus intéressé d'un coup..._

En effet, le Soldat parfait fixait Réléna comme s'il pouvait arriver à tirer une information importante d'elle.

_« Ce n'est pas possible… Vais-je enfin pouvoir…Non, ce serait trop beau… »_

Pas de chance pour lui, son info ne vint pas.

**OoO**

- Heero, Duo ! N'oubliez pas qu'il faut rester aimable quoiqu'ils disent... même si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'ils disent...

- Les voila. Coupa Heero.

_Mon Hee-chan adoré !!! Tu nous as sauvé !!! Je t'adore euh !_

- Duo. Les voila. Répéta Heero vu que Duo ne semblait pas bouger.

_Hein... Quoi ?! C'était vrai ? Allez au boulot... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller..._

Réléna s'approcha pour "cueillir" ses invités à leur sorties de l'avion et ses gardes du corps se positionnèrent derrière elle.

- Bonjour Mr Kemoto... Je suis Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, je serai votre hôte durant votre séjour ici.

_'Tain, il a pas l'air commode l'ambassadeur du Japon... On dirait presque Heero dans ses grands jours... _

- Heero ?! Murmura Duo voyant que Heero avait l'air bizarre.

- Hn.

- Euh... Ben...

- Je vous présente mes gardes du corps... Ils assureront notre protection... Duo Maxwell et...

- Heero Yui.

_Que sa voix est froide… Brrr… Ca me glace les sangs… _

- Oui... Vous le connaissez ?!

- On peut dire ça... Asuza ?

- Oui, Père.

Une jeune fille brune s'approcha de Mr Kemoto et salua les autres. Son regard bleu s'appuyant un peu plus longuement sur Heero.

_Qui s'est ça ? Mais on dirait que Hee-chan n'est pas... INDIFFERENT ?! Grrr.... Vais la buter moi si elle s'approche plus près !!!_

- Voici ma fille, Asuza...

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Konnichi Wa...

- Elle ne parle pas notre langue ?

- Non... Je vous prie de m'en excuser à l'avance...

- Ohayo... Asuza.

- Heero ?

- Hai...

_Mais... Mais... t'as pas le droit de parler avec mon Hee-chan sans que je comprenne, espèce de sorcière !!!_

_- _Allons chez moi, nous pourrons parler plus aisément...

Réléna entraîna Mr Kemoto jusqu'à la limousine rose qui les attendait suivie par Heero et Asuza qui parlait en japonais. En dernier, venait Duo qui jetait des regards furibonds au couple de jeunes gens qui semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié.

_Naaaaaaannnn, Hee-chan pourquoi tu me fais ça !!! Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette affreuse fille !!! C'est une sorcière elle t'a envoûtée !!! Ouiiiinnn !!! Hee-chan ne te laisse pas faire !!! Hee-chaaannn !!!_

Tout à sa jalousie, Duo ne remarqua les fréquents coups d'œil remplis d'incompréhension que lui jetaient son collègue.

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui a encore traversé l'esprit à ce baka ? »_

**OoO**

Le reste de la soirée fut plus sérieuse. Réléna et Mr Kemoto étaient en grande conversation et les autres n'osaient pas les interrompre.

- Asuza... tu es épuisée... Va donc te coucher... Déclara Kemoto en japonais pendant un moment de silence.

- Hai, Otosan... Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi. Répondit Heero en même temps que Mr Kemoto.

_Aah... Elle part enfin celle-là... Pas trop tôt..._

La jeune fille sortait de la pièce alors que Mr Kemoto disait :

- J'ai envoyé ma fille se coucher... Cela ne vous dérange en rien j'espère ?

- Bien sur que non... De plus notre conversation doit être bien ennuyeuse pour elle...

_Quiconque t'entend parler s'ennuie ma pauvre Réléna... Enfin... Moi aussi, j'suis fatigué..._

- Vous pouvez disposer messieurs... Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui... Nous allons imiter Miss Kemoto et aller nous coucher… disait justement le bonbon rose.

_Génial ! Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?! Non, c'est pas possible mon petit Duo... C'est de Réléna que tu parles là !_

- Bonne nuit Duo... J'espère être dans tes rêves mon cher Heero...

_Oh my god mais elle veut me le tuer !!!_

- Bonne nuit... Mademoiselle, Monsieur.

- A demain.

Heero sortit peu de temps après Duo qui s'était précipité aux toilettes.

_"C'était donc pour ça qu'il se dandinait sur sa chaise depuis un moment..."_

**OoO**

Vers minuit, Duo fut pris d'une soif soudaine et décida d'aller faire une petite virée dans le frigo de la demeure "royale" et surtout rose de Réléna. Au moment où il sortait de la cuisine, la bouche pleine et un verre de lait à la main, il fut bien surpris de trouver la porte fenêtre ouverte.

_Brrrr... Mas qui s'est qui a laissé ça ouvert ?!! Il fait froid !!! Qui veut que je sois malade ?! Attends Duo... c'est pas normal ça... Surtout pour une maison sous haute surveillance..._

A pas de loup, il s'approcha de l'ouverture et risqua un oeil dehors.

_Pas possible ! Noooooooooonnn !!!_

Il se cacha rapidement derrière un palmier de la serre afin de ne pas être vu des occupants de la terrasse.

_Hee-chan... t'es cruel..._

A quelques pas de lui, se tenait Heero et Asuza... les deux jeunes gens semblaient en grande conversation mais ils parlaient tellement bas que duo ne pouvait saisir les propos échangés.

_Shit !_

Il attendit longtemps cacher derrière son palmier ne se risquant pas à essayer d'approcher... il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le Soldat Parfait. Au bout du moment quand même, il n'y tint plus et se décida à agir.

_Tant pis pour toi Hee-chan ! Fallait pas me cacher ça !_

Quand il sauta hors de sa cachette, il resta muet de stupeur. Devant lui, Heero enlaçait tendrement la jeune fille.

_Non... Non... Non... C'est pas possible... pas possible... Hee-chan... Mon Hee-chan..._

Partant en courant sans même que les deux autres ne s'en aperçoive, Duo regagna sa chambre. Le lendemain, il se fit porter pâle... Et il fit le malade jusqu'à ce que les visiteurs japonais repartent. Heero avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui clochait mais Duo ne lui avait jamais laissé voir la cause véritable de sa "maladie". A la fin de la semaine, Mr Kemoto et sa fille repartirent donc. Réléna avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, Heero semblait heureux que demander de plus...

_"A bientôt, Asuza."_

_Pourquoi... ? Hee-chan... ? Pourquoi ?_

**OoO**

Deux mois avaient passés depuis la visite des japonais et tout le monde semblait les avoir oublier. Pourtant ils restaient gravé dans la mémoire de chacun pour des raisons bien différentes. Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, Heero et Duo se trouvaient dans le bureau de Réléna en train de l'écouter parler toute seule de la paix et du chef d'œuvre qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour.

_Oh non, pas encore… J'en ai marre de cette vie si… MONOTONE !!!Ca ne peut plus durer, j'en ai assez, elle va nous tuer !!! Obliger de l'écouter parler… Non, je me trompe… Je reprends… Humhum… Obliger de l'écouter radoter toujours le même discours mortellement ennuyeux c'est… Horrible… Ce que Oz n'a pas réussi à faire, elle, elle le peut en deux secondes rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche : nous tuer ! Oui, oui, je dis bien nous parce que Hee-chan a pas l'air plus attentif que moi…_

En effet, Duo en avait vraiment marre. N'y tenant plus, il commençait à se dandiner, à gigoter sur place. Quand à Heero, ayant les yeux demi fermés, on pouvait croire que Réléna avait toute son attention mais il ne trompait pas Duo. Celui-ci n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pendant ces périodes quotidiennes d'ennui mortel avait trouvé amusant de déceler les expressions du Soldat Parfait. Avec force d'entraînement, il arrivait maintenant à savoir quand il écoutait ou non… Grand pas en avant…

Soudain, au milieu du discours de la reine de Sank, le portable de l'ex-pilote 01 se mit à sonner. Ne s'interrompant nullement, Réléna continuait d'énoncer sa thèse sur la paix et son projet. Heero sortit son portable de sa poche et répondit.

_Mais qui ça peut être… J'donnerai cher pour savoir qui le tire de cet ennui… Pourquoi ai po mon portable avec moi, moi ?! T.T Et l'autre pouf qui continue de baragouiner…_

« Quand ?... D'accord… Hai… Bien sur… J'arrive. »

_???? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là ?!_

Heero raccrocha et fit volte face avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Duo.

- Oui… Hee-chan…

- On part. Viens.

- Hé… Mais…

- Vacances.

- …Mais… Euh…

Duo regardait alternativement Heero qui attendait dans l'encadrant de la porte et Réléna qui continuait à parler.

- …Euh… Et… Hé ! Attends-moi !

_Oh Diable Réléna… Bien que je ne lui souhaite pas… Au Diable bien sur…_

S'élançant derrière Heero, il s'empressa de le rejoindre.

**A suivre !!!**

**Alors vous trouvez comment ?**

**Une pitite review pour avoir votre avis ne serait pas de refus... A bientôt (pour le prochain chapitre par exemple)**

**Selann.**

**PS : Je mettrais la suite de Un bébé parmi les Serpentards dés que je pourrais... Promis.**


	2. Gomen nasai

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

**Et non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre gomen nasai… **

**Cela me brise le cœur de devoir vous dire ça mais je ne pourrais pas travailler sur mes fics pendant un petit moment… Bien que je sois en vacances actuellement, il faut que je révise pour la BAC blanc et puis après… et ben, les devoirs vont recommencer à affluer et affluer encore… Donc, je vous met ce petit mot pour m'excuser mais je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite de mes fics tout de suite… Mais je ferais mon possible pour l'écrire tout de même assez rapidement… (il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer, je ne vais pas bosser tout le temps non plus…) **

**Vilou… Encore toutes mes excuses…**

**Selann.**


	3. Duo et le japonais, ça fait 2

**Voila donc enfin la suite… J'espère que ça va vous plaire…**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_Kaorulabelle_ : Eh oui, t'as tout compris… Mais bon, Duo lui, il le sait pas… hihi… Merci pour ta review, Selann.

_Florinoir_ : Viii, contente que ça te plaise… La suite, la voila après beaucoup de temps mais bon, j'ai pas eu trop de temps et en plus, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration donc j'ai préféré ne pas me forcer à écrire pour ne pas écrire quelque chose d'horrible… Bisous, Selann.

_Onarluca_ : Euh… Non, elle a pas remarquer leur depart la rélémoche mais bon, on s'en fout… hihihi… Bref, pour Asuza, tu as deviné juste toi aussi… Voila la suite et desolée du délai… Bisous, Selann.

**Bonne lecture à vous tous……………**

**Chapitre 2 :**_ Duo et le japonais, ça fait 2..._

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez maintenant descendre de l'appareil… Le commandant et tout l'équipage sont heureux de vous souhaiter un excellent séjour au pays du soleil levant… »

Génial ! Hee-chan t'aurait pu me dire qu'on allait au Japon !

_« C'était marqué sur les billets… »_

Hn.

On va faire quoi ? Des visites ? Moi je goûterais bien les spécialités culinaires ? Et puis…

_« Je suis impressionné…Il faudrait que je compte le nombre de mots qu'il débite à la seconde… J'suis sur qu'il détient le record… »_

_- …_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Hé Hee-chan !

Viens.

Attends moi ! Hee-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnn !

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris au Perfect Soldier… Ca me gêne pas remarque…_

Hé mais c'est Tro-chan !

Duo lâcha ses valises et se jeta sur Trowa qui s'était retourné au surnom qu'une seule personne sur Terre pouvait avoir prononcer…

C'est super ça ! Vous vous êtes parlé pour organiser ces p'tites vacances c'est ça ? Ah, les petits glaçons qui font une chtite surprise à leur coéquipier préféré !

Duo.

Duo continuait de bavarder alors que Trowa allait étouffer. C'est alors que Heero décida d'agir. Il prit Duo par le col et le décrocha de Trowa.

Merci Heero, murmura ce dernier tentant de reprendre son souffle.

'rien… Ikutse.

Tenant toujours Duo par le col et leurs bagages de l'autre main, Heero se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de Trowa.

Vacances ? demanda ce dernier.

Haï.

Derrière eux, Duo commençait à s'énerver.

_Hé ! Mais euh ! Pourquoi moi on me traîne comme ça ! _

Ils prirent un taxi et Heero prit les choses en main. Alors que Duo les assommait de question, le chauffeur leur dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent devant un bel immeuble.

C'est un hôtel ? demanda Duo.

Iié…

Heero prit ses bagages et entra dans le bâtiment. Les deux autres, un peu surpris, s'empressèrent de le suivre.

_Mais où c'est qu'on est ? Hee-chan a l'air de connaître…_

En effet, le brun se dirigeait sans hésitation dans les couloirs et, sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche, il ouvrit une porte.

Hee-chan ?

Installez-vous. Dit celui-ci.

Hee-chan ? L'est à qui c't'appart ?

Moi.

A toi ? Mais… Mais… C'est super beau et puis… Ca doit coûter cher… et puis, et puis…

Duo, installe-toi.

Heero poussa Duo dans une chambre avec ses bagages. Ensuite, il indiqua à Trowa sa chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. La soirée se passa sous les cris d'admiration de Duo devant le luxe de cet appartement. Au moment de dîner, ils commandèrent des plats, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Puis, chacun regagna sa chambre afin de digérer.

_C'est quand même bizarre… S'il a un appart' pareil, il devrait venir plus souvent et pourtant… Y a pas là, il faut que je sache…_

Sortant de sa chambre déterminé, Duo alla frapper à celle d'Heero.

Hee-chan ? C'est moi, j'peux entrer ?

Hn.

J'prends pour…

Il entra joyeusement et resta estomaqué.

…un oui…

_Oh my god ! Un bavoir… Il me faut un bavoir de toute urgence !_

Devant lui, se tenait un Heero vraiment parfait. Il portait un jean moulant et une chemise légèrement ouverte laissant entrevoir ses pectoraux.

On sort. Habille-toi. Dit-il à Duo.

Mais… Hee-chan…

Mais Heero était déjà sorti de la chambre.

'_Tain, il sera pas dit que Shinigami parait fade à côté de ça !_

Il se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller de manière à concurrencer son soldat parfait. Il mit un pantalon noir vraiment moulant et un débardeur du même style, le tout révélant sa musculature toute en finesse et son corps svelte. Il brossa ses cheveux avec soin et les tressa un peu, laissant le reste ballant.

_Si CA, ça le fait pas baver…_

Il se précipita au salon pour tomber sur un Trowa qui n'avait vraiment rien à envier à Heero.

_Si j'avais pas déjà Hee-chan, je te sauterais dessus mon ptit Trotro…_

Ce dernier portait un pantalon clair et un pull fin avec un col en V découvrant le haut de ses pectoraux. Heero sortit alors de la cuisine.

Ikutse.

Heero et Trowa sortirent suivis de Duo qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien du tout. Heero les conduisit au garage de la résidence et les fit monter dans une magnifique Porsche trois portes grise.

_Wouahouh… Pincer moi je rêve…_(Moi aussi ! Je veueuh ! Pourquoi mon popa pourrait pas me l'acheter ?... _humhum…_Désolée, je me remets au travail…).

Voyant Heero s'installer au volant et Trowa derrière lui, Duo s'empressa de sauter du côté passager pour ne pas qu'ils partent sans lui. Heero démarra et les emmena à travers la ville. Il s'arrêta devant un gros bâtiment. Ils descendirent et Duo laissa échapper sa curiosité.

Où est où ?

Concert. Dit seulement Heero avant de s'avancer vers l'édifice.

_Hein ? O.O J'ai bien entendu ?_

Ils rentrèrent sans trop de difficulté et se retrouvèrent vraiment bien placés. De toute façon, on ne résiste pas au Perfect Soldier, ni à Shinigami entre autre… alors si en plus ils sont trois de ces beaux spécimens…

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps et bientôt les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent. Un seul projecteur éclairait la scène où apparut bientôt une jeune fille.

_Mais c'est… c'est… _

ASUZAAAAA ! criait-on de toute part.

…_Grrr… encore elle…Voyons de quoi elle est capable, niveau chanson…_

La jeune idole se mit à chanter mettant le public sous le charme. Même Duo se fit prendre. Il avait résisté mais pas longtemps, au moins lui reconnaissait-il le talent… Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, Trowa bavait littéralement devant l'idole, Heero ne la quittait pas des yeux et Duo se laissait aller à la musique… A la fin du concert, alors qu'Asuza saluait son public, elle envoya une petite carte à Heero. Celui-ci la rattrapa et lut ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus.

**A tout de suite, Oni-chan… Cette carte est un laissez passez pour ma loge… Pour toi et tes amis bien sur… Asuza.**

Entraînant ces amis, Heero se dirigea donc vers les loges. Exhibant le pass, il réussit à passer les gardes du corps et autres et ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant la loge d'Asuza. Il frappa et entra. Il se prit alors une jeune fille dans les bras. Revenant de sa surprise, il la serra contre lui et lui rendit le poutoux qu'elle lui avait fait quand il était entré.

Ohayo Oni-chan !

_Mais… Mais… Hee-chan… Qu'est-ce que… Aaaaahhhh !_

Duo sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps aux autres de comprendre.

Hn ?

Gomen Oni-chan.

Pas grave.

Trowa regarda la porte d'un air compréhensif puis il se retourna vers Heero et Asuza. Heero lui fit un signe d'incompréhension et se retourna vers la jeune fille, entamant la conversation avec elle. Trowa ne dit rien mais se jura de faire quelque chose pour Duo mais pas de là à gâcher les retrouvailles…

De son côté, Duo se baladait en boudant autour de la salle de concert. Peu de temps après, alors qu'il attendait près de la voiture, il fut rejoint par ses compagnons. Ne voyant Asuza nulle part, son moral remonta en flèche.

Mais sa bonne humeur se dissipa rapidement durant la suite du séjour quand il remarqua que Heero s'absentait souvent pour aller la voir.

_Moi qui croyait qu'il allait me faire visiter la ville… Mais quel idiot je fais… En plus j'y comprends rien au japonais… Ils peuvent pas parler anglais comme tout le monde ?_

Alors qu'il se baladait seul comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il fut soudain stopper par un motard.

Alors mon beau ? on se balade tout seul ?

Désolé vieux, j'comprends rien c'que tu bafouilles…

C'est pas prudent…

L'est bouché en plus… Le pauvre…

Tu te fiches de moi ?

J'te dis que j'comprends rien ! Inutile d'insister… les seuls mots que je connais sont ceux que Heero emploient souvent et comme il parle rarement… Toute façon j'sais pas pourquoi j'te cause, tu captes pas plus ce qu'j'dis que moi c'qu'tu racontes…

Duo était très calme alors que son interlocuteur commençait à voir rouge. Il siffla et d'autres voyous arrivèrent.

_J'suis plutôt mal parti là…_

Les yakusa commencèrent à faire les malins avec leurs motos autour d'un Duo plus que calme que jamais.

_S'ils croient pouvoir m'effrayer avec des petites galipettes à moto ils se fourrent le doigts dans l'œil et jusqu'aux coudes ! _

Duo commença à marcher, ignorant volontairement les voyous qui le suivaient en moto. Manque de chance, il se trouva acculer au bord du quai du port.

_J'suis de plus en plus mal…_

Les voyous firent un mur devant lui et quelqu'un descendirent de moto u air pas très amical sur le visage. Ils s'avançaient, menaçants vers Duo.

_Shinigami ! Vais avoir besoin de toi, j'crois… _

Un bruit de casse se fit entendre derrière et Heero apparut entre les motos.

_Hee-chan…T'es venu me chercher…_

T'es qui toi ? On t'a rien demander… rugit le chef en japonais.

_Qu'est-ce tu dis à mon Hee-chan toi ?_

Heero ne dit rien, il s'avança vers Duo.

Tu vas bien ?

Yes.

_Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? O.O_

Viens.

Heero prit la main de Duo et avança vers les motards afin de partir.

Tu crois tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça ? vociféra le chef de bande.

Hn ?

Les gars, ce type se fiche de nous.

Heero sortit alors son gun d'on sait où et le pointa vers le chef. Celui-ci pâlit mais dit :

Tu nous fait pas peur avec ton jouet gamin… t'es pas capable de t'en servir…

Heero tira, la balle passa si près de l'homme qu'une mèche de ses cheveux tomba par terre.

Ca va pas ?

Hn ?

Heero haussa un sourcil et reprit sa marche, les voyous s'écartant sur son passage. Soudain, il se retourna, réceptionnant un petit couteau avec les doigts.

_Z'auraient pas du faire ça…_

Heero regardait le petit couteau puis il le tendit à Duo. Celui-ci savait mieux s'en servir. Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste et la moto du chef ne survit pas à l'attaque. Son réservoir était percé d'une balle et son pneu avant crevé par le petit couteau.

Ca vous apprendra… lança Duo avec entrain.

Puis réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta :

Baka… C'est ça Hee-chan ?

Hn…

Oh ça va, je sais qu'j'suis nul en japonais ! Tu peux traduire s'te plait ?

Heero traduisit la phrase de Duo et tous les deux s'éloignèrent laissant les voyous surpris par leur rapidité et leur adresse. Ils rentrèrent sans un mot.

_Hee-chan est venu à mon secours euh… Il est venu pour me sauver euh… Talalilalère euh…_

Arrivé à l'appartement, la joie de Duo fut vite remplacée par une sombre colère.

_Encore elle…_

Passant sur les bouts de pied d'Asuza sans un mot, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Vous étiez où ? demanda la jeune fille.

Des yakusas… Rien de grave…

Je vais… partir… Il doit avoir faim… Oyasumi Oni-chan… Trowa…

Oyasumi Imôto…

Bonne nuit Asuza…

Désolée d'être la cause de tout ça… murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais la jeune fille avait disparu derrière la porte.

Quelques jours plus tard, Asuza envoya des places pour un concert qui faisait vraiment envie à Duo d'après ce que lui avait dit son frère et Trowa. Faisant bien attention de ne pas dire de qui elle venait, Trowa et Heero réussirent à convaincre Duo d'y aller.

Ils étaient donc en train de chercher leurs places quand Duo s'exclama :

Je les ai trouvé ! La vache, on est super bien placé ! Comment vous avez fait pour avoir des places pareilles !

C'est facile quand on est dans le monde du spectacle… laissa échapper Trowa sans faire attention.

Quoi ! Non ne me dites pas que ça vient d'ELLE ! Vous m'avez piégé ! Elle croyait quoi cette dinde que si elle m'offrait ces places je la verrais mieux !

Duo s'éloigna en grognant toujours contre Asuza et ces deux traîtres d'ami.

Hé… Tu vas où ? lui demanda quand même Heero.

Boire.

Duo fut engloutit par la foule et Heero se retourna vers Trowa.

J'sais pas ce qui lui prend… murmura-t-il avec incompréhension.

Tu vois vraiment pas ?

Iié… On dirait que tout ce qui touche à Asuza le met en colère…

…

…tu crois qu'il l'aime pas ? Elle ne lui a rien fait pourtant ?

…

Trowa laissait son ami terminer son raisonnement.

J'comprends pas.

Est-ce que…

Hn ?

Est-ce que Duo sait ? lui demanda-t-il voyant qu'il séchait complètement.

Hn ? Quoi ?

Pour Asuza et toi ? indiqua-t-il.

Bien sur…

T'es sur ?

…

Je te rappelle qu'il est particulièrement nul en japonais… fit remarquer Trowa après un court instant de silence.

Tu crois que… qu'il… Hn ?

Trowa lui laissa un regard plus qu'explicite qui plongea l'ex-pilote 01 dans une réflexion profonde. Quand Duo revint un peu calmé et un coca à la main, Heero le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

_« Serait-il possible qu'il ne l'ai pas deviné ? O.O »_

Trowa s'éloigna pour ne pas éclater de rire devant eux et rencontra Asuza. Elle lui parla un instant à l'oreille et s'éloigna avec un grand sourire. A la fin du concert, Trowa prit les clés des mains d'Heero et se mit au volant.

J'vous emmène quelque part et pas le droit de protester. Lança-t-il.

O.O Euh, d'ac Tro-chan...

Il les mena au pied d'un studio d'enregistrement et les poussa dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une certaine porte. Il l'ouvrit après avoir toqué quelques coups pour avertir de leur présence. Il poussa ses deux amis à l'intérieur et referma la porte sur lui empêchant toute retraite. Asuza qui se tenait devant son miroir, s'approcha de Heero et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ?_ _Partir… S'éloigner… Trowa tu es un traître !_

Heero rendit son bisou à Asuza et Duo n'y tint plus.

Mais t'es qui toi à la fin ! hurla-t-il avec jalousie.

Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Duo…. Alors Oni-chan, tu lui as…

Urusei ! menaça Heero.

Asuza parlait en anglais pour que Duo comprenne. Elle était en train d'apprendre mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Oh… Oni-chan… Tu ne lui as pas encor…

Euh ?

Haï Duo ?

C'est quoi ''Oni-chan'' ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se dominer.

Euh… Grand frère… Pourquoi ?

Grand… Grand frère !

Haï.

C'est ma petite sœur, Duo… affirma Heero.

Hahahaha…

Duo s'écroula de rire.

Duo ? intervint Asuza.

Oui ? hihihi… répondit-il essayant vainement de calmer son fou rire.

Qu'est-ce que tu as imaginé ? demanda-t-elle.

Hihihi… Que vous étiez ensemble ! hihihi…

Et tu étais jaloux, conclut-elle.

Oui… NON ! Ca me surprenait juste que… Heero puisse être avec quelqu'un… C'est tout…

Tu ne me crois capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? demanda Heero impassible mais sa voix était triste tout de même.

Si mais…

Le fou rire de Duo avait immédiatement pris fin à l'interrogation de Heero et à la tristesse qu'il avait décelée dans sa voix.

Haï ?

Ben… Shit ! J'sais pas moi ! C'est comme Trowa !

Trowa haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation et Asuza eut un petit sourire en coin.

Bon c'est pas le tout ! Toi aussi t'as des torts ! Tu nous as toujours caché ta sœur ! J'pouvais bien m'imaginer ce que je veux t'a jamais rien fait pour le nier !

Mais… Duo… essaya Trowa avec reproche.

Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais t'imaginer CA. Dit Heero.

La colère soudaine de Duo s'apaisa mais il n'était pas dit que Shinigami resterait aussi ignorant.

Et tu nous en… Pardon puisque Mr Barton avait compris, tu m'en caches beaucoup comme ça ? demanda-t-il, les poings sur les hanches, un air faussement énervé démenti par un grand sourire.

Mr Kemoto.

L'ambassadeur ?

Hn. C'est mon père.

QUOI !

_Mais voyons mon petit Duo pas de quoi s'étonner, il vient de te dire que Asuza était sa sœur, il est donc normal que Mr Kemoto, le père d'Asuza soit le sien aussi…_

Ce sera tout ?

Notre mère est encore en vie.

Pas possible ! Dis-moi que les fées existent et c'est bon, je m'habille comme Réléna le restant de mes jours.

Heero eut une sorte de micro sourire (ce qui est déjà bien dans son cas) et regarda sa sœur qui approuva du regard.

Des pouvoirs.

Hein ?

J'ai des pouvoirs. Asuza aussi. Lâcha Heero comme ça.

BOUM…

…BOUM…

Duo et Trowa, loin de se douter de ça, s'en était allé au royaume des choux… Bref, le choc trop violent les avait fait s'évanouir. Heero les installa sur les banquettes qui se trouvaient là et avec Asuza, il attendit qu'ils se réveillent.

Tu ne le leur avais pas dit ? Demanda Asuza.

Iié… Otosama et J me l'avait interdit.

Hum… J'comprends…

**oOo**

C'est quoi ton pouvoir ? demanda Duo d'une voix suraiguë.

L'eau. Répondit laconiquement Heero.

Tu peux être plus clair s'te plait ?

Heero éleva sa main au niveau du visage de Duo, paume vers le haut. Une lueur brilla un instant dans ses yeux et une petite bulle d'eau se mit à onduler dans sa main.

_O.O Shit… C'était donc vrai… M'enfin, cette fois suis plus le seul à pas comprendre, Tro-chan à l'air aussi paumé que moi !_

Et toi ? demanda le « paumé » en question à Asuza.

Celle-ci, imitant son frère, tendit sa main, mais, à la place de la petite bulle d'eau, un cristal de glace étincela bientôt au creux de sa main.

Dacodac… Water and ice… Shit ! Que de surprise… Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? demanda Asuza.

Veux pas m'habiller comme Réléna….. T.T… gémit-il.

Asuza éclata de rire à l'image qui venait de frapper son esprit et Trowa s'autorisa un sourire, jusqu'à ce que Heero dise :

Ce n'est pas les fées.

Hein ? What ?

C'est pas les fées. Répéta le soldat parfait impassible.

Tant mieux. Fit Duo avec soulagement.

Mais… commença Heero avant de lever les yeux vers les autres.

Oui, Hee-chan ?

…Non, rien… Rien…

_« Il aurait été kawaii en rose… et puis… hihihi…ça aurait été trop drôle ! »_

Bon ben… Si on mangeait ! lança Duo avec gaîté, certain maintenant de ne pas avoir à enfiler les horribles vêtements roses de Réléna et ne se doutant pas des pensées de son coéquipier.

**oOoOoOo**

Depuis cette soirée plus que révélatrice, Asuza et Duo étaient devenus de grands amis. Sans en être au point de Duo, Asuza aimait à faire enrager son frère. Ils s'entendaient donc à merveille pour sortir le pauvre soldat parfait de sa banquise. De plus, Duo, perspicace, avait découvert l'un des petits secrets d'Asuza et il usait souvent de cet avantage pour qu'elle utilise son pouvoir. Il trouvait en particulier particulièrement amusant de voir Heero ou Trowa suivant lequel avait la malchance de passer à ce moment là, se vautrer magistralement sur une plaque de verglas mystérieusement apparu sous leurs pieds.

Mais un jour, Heero, qui venait de se casser la figure en beauté, s'énerva. Duo avait réussi son coup, le soldat parfait n'avait plus son masque de glace mais un masque pire, celui de la colère recouvrait alors son visage. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait la colère de Heero était silencieuse mais elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante. En quelques phrases brèves et blessantes, il se vengea de la blague dont il venait d'être la victime. Heero ne vit pas les larmes pointées dans les beaux yeux améthyste et se retourna pour s'asseoir avec dignité sur le canapé. Le natté n'y tenant plus, s'élança vers sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Dans le salon, Asuza et Trowa avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire mais la jeune fille ne laissa pas faire. Se retournant pour suivre Duo, elle grogna quelque chose qui fit sursauter Heero puis elle s'en alla vers la chambre du natté.

Duo ? Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

Nan. Lui répondit une voix cassée.

Duo, je _veux_ entrer.

Laisse-moi. Répliqua la voix.

Duo, je _vais_ entrer.

Pfff…

Alors comme ça, l'américain croyait qu'une misérable petite serrure de rien du tout allait l'arrêter. Il allait voir, ce qu'il allait voir. Un souffle glacial se fit sentir et la porte s'ouvrit après un bruit de cassure.

Co…Comment ?

Duo regardait Asuza avec des yeux ronds. Celle-ci s'avança en murmurant :

Mystère…

La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur sur le lit où était Duo.

Bon, ce mystère là n'est pas au goût du jour… Aujourd'hui le mystère, qui n'est pas un mystère, est que mon Oni-chan est un crétin et qui plus est le plus crétinement crétin de la Terre et des colonies !

C'est pas grave tu sais… J'ai l'habitude…

Duo, duo, Duo… Faut pas dire ça… C'est un crétin, c'est un crétin point barre.

Asuzaaa Yui Kemoto !

Youps… Oni-chan ?

Qui est un crétin ?

Euh… Toi.

Asuza arrêta de sourire et plaqua un air tout à fait sérieux sur son visage avant de faire face à l'ex-pilote du Wing.

Oni-chan chéri… Tu es peut être le Perfect Soldier sans expression mais pas sans émotions… Moi je le sais.

Urusei, imôto !

Tu le fais assez pour nous deux !

Asuza, gronda Heero invisiblement (ben quoi c'est tout de même Heero…) furieux.

Mais tu l'aimes bon sang !

Haï et alors ?

Ben dis lui ! ajouta Asuza en retournant son frère face au natté rouge comme une pivoine.

**A suivre…………………………….**

**Une 'tite review ce serait pas de refus mais bon… J'accepte tout, conseil, critique, louange (?) sauf peut être les menaces de mort…**

**A bientôt, j'espère…**

**Selann.**

**PS 1 : Maintenant, je vais écrire le chapitre 9 de « un bébé parmi les Serpentards » donc, RDV dans cette fic….**

**PS 2 : J'ai une petite idée pour une éventuelle suite à Marianne et je fais un sondage pour savoir qui serait intéresser par cette suite… Je pense attendre d'avoir dépasser les 10 voix « POUR » avant de creuser mon idée… Je fais du chantage ? Même pas vrai d'abord !**


	4. Disputes et chanson

**Comment ça 'pas trop tôt' ?**

**Bon d'accord, j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre mais bon…**

**Enfin bref, l'important c'est qu'il soit là non ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

« - Mais tu l'aimes bon sang !

« - Haï et alors ?

« - Ben dit lui ! Ajouta Asuza en retournant son frère face au natté rouge comme une pivoine.

Heero resta pétrifié… Il venait d'avouer qu'il aimait Duo et… Et Duo l'avait entendu ! Kamisama, c'était trop pour le pauvre soldat parfait dont les fusibles avaient grillés… Il restait planté devant Duo, les pommettes rouges, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche tellement ouverte qu'une carpe en aurait bavées de jalousie.

Face à lui, Duo n'était pas mal non plus. Ressemblant plus aux lanternes des festivals qu'à une personne, il regardait ses pieds en maltraitant ses doigts.

A leurs côtés par contre, Asuza semblait impatiente. Il brillait dans ses yeux une petite lueur amusée et sadique. Son pied tapotait le sol à intervalles réguliers signe de son agacement. Les mains campées aux creux de ses hanches, elle observait les deux autres attendant qu'ils bougent.

Alors qu'elle allait se mêler… encore un fois… de l'affaire, un bruit discret venait de la porte attira son attention.

« -Aah Tro… Mmphtphff…

La longue main de Trowa se posa sur sa bouche et, posant l'autre sur son épaule, il la força à sortir. Avant de refermer la porte, enfin d'essayer vu que la serrure était complètement hors course et gelée, il murmura :

« -'Scusez-nous…

Un lourd silence s'abattit seulement coupé par les respirations un peu bouleversées. Soudain, Une gerbe d'eau s'abattit sur Heero. Duo releva la tête surpri.

« -K'so… C'était pas un rêve… J'l'ai vraiment dit ! Asuza… Omae wo korosu !

« - Bon… Ben… A plus… Hee-chan… Je vais…

Duo allait sortir mais Heero l'attira contre lui et prit ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Duo, surpris de tant de… euh… réactions de la part d'Heero, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement… Gomen Duo… J'aurais pas du mais… Rien qu'une fois je…

« - Shut up Hee-chan and kiss me…

Duo entoura le cou de Heero de ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour. Il soupira de bien être quand il sentit les mains de Heero dans son dos et sur sa nuque, jouant agréablement avec sa natte. Ils se séparèrent peu après, ne voulant pas abuser des bonnes choses et se disant surtout qu'ils avaient tout le temps maintenant. Voulant taquiner son petit copain, Heero se pencha de façon à effleurer la peau du cou de Duo.

« - Heureusement que… Je comprends ta langue maternelle mieux que tu parles la mienne…

« - Hee-chan ! T'es méchant avec moi ! Fais des efforts mais… C'est dur… Il me faudrait un… Prof particulier si tu veux tout savoir… Avoua Duo avec malice.

« - Oh, rien que ça… et où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir dénicher ça ?

« - Mais… Fit un Duo tout dépité.

« - J'en connais un super bon… Il doit être à la retraite depuis le temps mais ça devrait faire l'affaire…

« - Mais non voyons… Moi aussi j'ai pensé à quelqu'un ?

« - Ah oui ? Et qui ? Demanda innocemment Heero.

« - Humm… Un bel apollon… Aux yeux colbats… A la tignasse indomptable… Au spandex aux ressources insoupçonnées… Au torse confortable… Aux bras accueillants…

« - Crois-tu qu'il te voudra comme élève en voyant la cata que tu es ?

« - Sûrement… Après ce que j'ai l'intention de lui faire subir pour qu'il accepte…

Cette fois, c'est un sourire à la limite du pervers qui ourla les lèvres fines du Shinigami. Heero répondit par une expression analogue quoique moins marqué et avoua :

« - Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de tout ça… Mais je pense que… Qu'il acceptera tout de même ce que… Mmph…

Duo le bâillonna de ses lèvres… Après tout, maintenant qu'il pouvait y goûter à loisir, pourquoi s'en priver ?

**oOoOoOo**

Asuza venait d'arriver en pleurs chez son frère et ses colocataires, suivie de son imprésario.

« - Imôto, daijobu ka ?

« - Iié… Il faut… Oni-chan… Kasa… Vite…

« - Shhh, Imôto… Calme-toi… On va en parler viens…

Heero conduisit sa sœur dans la cuisine où il la fit asseoir. Trowa lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud comme elle en raffolait et s'assit en face.

« - Ari… Snifff… Gato…

« - Explique-toi Imôto. Encouragea Heero.

« - …Euh… In english, please… murmura Duo en souriant d'un air gêné.

« - Père… A… Déplacé Kasa… Il ne veut plus que… Que je la vois… Elle est si malade, Oni-chan ! Il faut sauver Kasa… Il ne va pas lui donner son médicament !

Asuza avait l'air bouleversé par ce qu'elle disait et le visage d'Heero se fermait au fur et à mesure que sa sœur parlait. Quant à Duo, il n'y comprenait rien… Tout comme Trowa bien sur… Ces deux-là allaient avoir besoin d'explication. Alors qu'Asuza s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, Heero, l'expression impassible du Soldat Parfait plaqué sur le visage, la coupa dans son élan.

« - Ca ira, Imôto… Je vais m'en occuper.

Sur ces paroles (légèrement) glaciales, il partit en sens inverse. Duo bouillait intérieurement. Comment Heero pouvait-il parler ainsi à sa petite sœur alors que celle-ci allait mal ! Pourtant, loin de faire redoubler les sanglots de la jeune fille, les paroles de son frère la calmèrent.

« - Ca va aller Asu-chan ? demanda Duo inquiet.

« - Haï… Oni-chan… Va s'occuper de… Kasa… J'ai… Confiance.

« - Trowa ! Appela Heero du salon.

L'interpellé le rejoignit au salon.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

« - Appelle Quatre, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il sait à propos de… mon père, ses affaires, sa réputation… TOUT.

« - Bien.

Trowa avait senti que c'était urgent et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose à toute cette histoire, il obéit immédiatement aux ordres, car c'était bel et bien un ordre que lui avait donné Heero. Le châtain prit donc le visiophone et composa le numéro. L'écran se brouilla et laissa apercevoir un Quatre échevelé et débraillé.

« - _« Allo ! »_

« - Quatre ? C'est Trowa.

« - _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... Il est 3 heures du mat' ici ! »_

« - Désolé… J'y ai pas pensé…

« _- « Quatre ? C'est qui ?... _

« _- C'est Trowa, Wufei…répondit le blondinet. »_

« - Wufei ?

« - _« Humhum… euh… il… »_

A travers l'écran, on pouvait voir la gêne du petit blond et la jolie teinte coquelicot qu'avait pris son visage. Mais Trowa n'y fit pas attention.

« - On a une mission pour vous.

« - _« Oui quoi ? »_

Wufei s'approcha pour écouter et Quatre soupira de soulagement de voir la conversation déviée.

« - Il faut que vous cherchiez tout ce qui de près ou de loin touche à Mr Eigi Kemoto.

« - _« Bien, ça devrait être possible. »_

« - Merci.

« - _« On peut aller dormir maintenant ? »_ demanda Wufei avec un sourire étrange, Quatre piqua un fard monumental à ce moment.

« - Salut.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Trowa raccrocha et se tourna vers Heero qui venait d'arriver, son pc à la main.

« - Ils cherchent, répondit Trowa à la question muette du brun.

« - Faudrait voir avec les Preventers aussi… dit Heero.

« - Wufei va s'en charger. Il était là alors j'ai fait d'une pierre, deux coups…

« - C'est pas normal… lâcha Heero…

« - Il est 3 heures du mat'… continua Trowa.

« - Un jour, j'ai cueilli Wufei au saut du lit et j'ai vu Quatre se lever… expliqua Heero.

« - Bizarre…

Un silence s'installa, il ne fut brisé que par l'entrée de Duo et Asuza.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le natté.

« - Eh bien… Explique Heero. Avoua Trowa se délestant du 'paquet'.

« - Il y a à peu près deux mois, j'ai appelé Wufei vers 7h du matin et je l'ai réveillé… Par l'écran du visiophone, j'ai vu Quatre se lever… A l'instant, Trowa as appelé Quatre et Wufei se trouvait derrière… Or, il est 3h du matin là bas… Les faits nous ont paru étrange et… Nous en avons conclu que…

« - … Quatre et Wufei sont colocataires et ne nous l'ont pas dit.

A l'énoncé de cette… « thèse », Duo et Asuza avait purement et simplement, éclatés de rire. Trowa et Heero ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux autres riaient. Trowa dit alors :

« - …Il y aurait-il…

« - …Quelque chose entre eux ? demanda Heero, finissant le raisonnement.

Asuza et Duo, incapables de parler, hochèrent la tête.

**oOoOoOo**

Les recherches de Heero sur son père avançaient. Quatre et Wufei lui envoyait régulièrement des mails bourrés d'infos importantes et le Soldat parfait semblait aux anges. Trowa et Duo faisaient ce qu'il leur demandait sans poser de question bien qu'ils en aient beaucoup. Trowa se contentait de cette situation, après tout, c'était les affaires de Heero et il lui appartenait de leur en faire part. Mais tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis et Duo commençait à s'impatienter. De plus, Heero, tout à ses recherches, délaissait quelque peu son petit ami qui n'allait pas se laisser mettre sur la touche par un… Une… Par ce TRUC qui obsédait SON homme. Asuza, très prise par la préparation de son nouvel album n'avait pas trop de temps à elle mais elle les appelait souvent.

Un soir, elle put enfin se libérer. Accompagnée de son imprésario, qui lui fournissait toutes ses excuses, elle arriva chez son frère.

« - Je vais vous laisser Melle Asuza… murmura Mr Himuro, le dit imprésario.

« - Haï… Arigato…

« - Je laisse la voiture ici… Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je vous ai emmené dîner à l'extérieur… J'ai déjà prévenu Shuzo…

« - Arigato…

« - De rien, Melle… A demain…

« - Sayonara, à demain…

La jeune fille entra dans l'immeuble sous l'œil protecteur de Mr Himuro. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, il y régnait une atmosphère lourde et elle frissonna. Elle alla dans le salon et y trouva les 3 hommes de sa vie. Heero, fidèle à lui-même, tapotait sur son laptop. Duo regardait d'un œil mauvais l'écran de la télé, et Trowa lisait un livre, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori.

« - Et bien Messieurs… C'est comme ça que l'on accueille les invités ?

« - Bonjour Asuza… salua Trowa poliment.

« - Salut Trowa… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Questionna-t-elle devant le manque de réaction des deux autres… D'accord Heero quand il travaillait ne la saluait pas toujours mais Duo… Vraiment très bizarre…

Le dit Duo se tourna alors vers elle.

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, demande le donc à ton insensible de frère…

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Heero, levant à peine la tête de son écran.

« - Je n'ai rien à éclaircir… C'est limpide… avoua sarcastiquement Duo.

« - C'est ma faute peut être ? demanda Heero, relevant franchement la tête cette fois et ancra un regard des plus glacial dans celui améthyste de Duo.

« - Ce n'est tout de même pas la faute de Trowa… Ni celle d'Asuza… Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus…

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma faute.

Sur ces paroles, Heero se concentra sur son ordinateur, indifférent.

Duo se mit alors à rire… Pas un rire franc et joyeux comme il en avait l'habitude mais un rire narquois… A la limite de l'hystérique.

« - Je rêve ! Il ne voit pas… C'est trop pour moi… Bien que je pense que mon absence ne vous (te) fasse rien, je me retire…

Duo avait vraiment l'air en colère. Stupéfiée par la scène dont elle venait d'être le témoin, Asuza ne bougeait pas. Trowa s'était levé. Posant une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il lui dit :

« - Ca ne peut plus durer… Va voir Duo, je m'occupe du Soldat Parfait.

« - Haï…

Asuza se précipita vers la chambre de Duo, elle toqua et il n'opposa aucune résistance au fait qu'elle entre. La dernière fois, il avait résisté et c'est la serrure qui avait trinqué donc… Duo était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre lui, il y appuyait son menton. Asuza s'assit sur le lit et dit :

« - Ce n'est pas sa faute…

« - Je croyais qu'il avait changé… objecta Duo.

« - Il a changé…

« - Il ne me dit rien ! s'écria Duo.

« - Oni-chan n'est pas comme ça…

« - Et comment je fais moi ? Hein ? S'il ne m'dit rien, comment veux-tu qu'on se comprenne !

« - Nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre…

« - Je veux le comprendre… Je veux essayer…

« - Tu ne peux pas vivre ce qu'il a vécu…

« - Ma vie n'a pas été rose non plus ! Grogna Duo furieux.

« - Je le sais… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Asuza baissa la tête, désappointée… Comment pouvait-elle le convaincre ?

« - Explique-moi. Murmura Duo.

« - Hein ?

« - Explique-moi, répéta-t-il.

« - Quand Maman annonça ma prochaine venue au monde, Père éloigna Heero de notre mère… Il le plaça sous la protection d'un assassin… Odin Lowe. C'est lui qui lui a donné le nom de code Heero Yui.

« - Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ?

« - Iié… Tu n'as pas remarqué que notre père n'a pas le même nom que lui ?

« - Si mais…Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit… Et puis toi aussi tu t'appelles Yui…

« - J'ai pris ce nom par amour pour mon frère… Cela m'a du une punition terrible…

Asuza frissonna à ce souvenir mais se reprit rapidement.

« - … Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi… J'ai ignoré jusqu'à son existence jusqu'à mes 4 ans… Maman ne devait pas avoir le droit de me parler de lui… Mais j'ai trouvé un petit coffret dans lequel était consigné des photos de lui… J'ai demandé des explications à ma mère… Elle m'a tout expliqué… en simplifié… Je n'avais que 4 ans après tout… Et puis… Je n'y ai plus pensé, mon cerveau d'enfant a rangé dans un recoin de sa mémoire l'image de ce grand frère inconnu… La première fois que nous nous sommes vu, j'avais 6 ans, il en avait 10. Il avait échappé à son professeur et moi je cherchais mon chien. Nous nous sommes arrangé pour nous voir tous les jours. Mais Père l'a su et il nous a interdit de jouer ensemble, plus tard, il nous a carrément empêché de nous voir… Il a envoyé Heero à J pour le former comme pilote… Il était déjà un assassin, il allait devenir THE Perfect Soldier. Nous… Nous ne nous sommes plus revu depuis lors…Jusqu'à ce que Père ne m'emmène il y a quelques mois…

« - Tu n'as jamais vécu avec ?

« - Non… Jamais.

« - Mais… Et votre mère ?

« - J'ai été élevée près de Maman… Heero… Heero pouvait la voir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne un soldat trop parfait… L'amour filial est une faiblesse…

« - Tu veux dire que Heero a été séparé de vous seulement pour cet entraînement de m… afin d'en faire un soldat parfait sans expression ni sentiments ?

« - Exactement. Mais Maman savait ce qu'il devenait, Père se faisait un plaisir de lui dire que bientôt son cher fils n'aurait plus pour elle qu'indifférence et froideur…

« - Il est ignoble !

« - Il… Il a toujours été comme ça je crois… Maman… Maman ne me parlait plus très souvent de mon frère après mais je savais qu'elle y pensait sans cesse… Une de nos domestiques me parlait de lui par contre… Elle a été sa nourrice… Elle m'a tout dit de lui, tout ! Ce qu'il était à 4 ans, le caractère qu'il avait, qu'il aurait toujours s'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Odin puis à J… En bref, tout…

« - Mais tu n'as jamais vécu avec lui, tu ne sais pas ! Objecta Duo.

« - C'est vrai, mais c'est mon frère et je lui fais confiance… Je sais que le vrai Heero n'a pas disparu… Celui qu'il promettait d'être à 4 ans réapparaîtra…

Duo eut une moue, pas très convaincu. Certain qu'ils ne tomberaient pas d'accord sur ce point, il changea de sujet. Il se repentit rapidement de sa décision au regard du visage d'Asuza.

« - Et ta mère ? Elle n'a rien fait contre ton père ? Elle a des droits sur ses enfants autant que lui non ?

« - Urusei ! Okasan… Okasan est si faible comment voulais-tu qu'elle fasse quelque chose ? Face à un homme tel que Oto-sama en plus ! Elle était si bouleversée pourtant, si bouleversée ! Et elle est tombée très malade… Si malade… Snifff…

Asuza éclata en sanglots et Duo s'en trouva déconcerté. Quand il réfléchirait avant de parler, les poules auront des dents !

Posant une main qu'il espérait réconfortante, sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il murmura :

« - Mais elle est toujours en vie…

« - Oui… Sniff… Mais pour combien de temps ? snurfff

« - « - Que veux-tu dire ? Sa maladie est-elle donc incurable ?

« - Iié…Il y a… un… traitement… mais…

« - Mais alors ? Pourquoi ?

« - Oto-sama… ne lui…

« - Asuza.

La voix froide du Perfect Soldier l'avait coupé net.

« - Oni…chan.

« - Tu n'avais pas à lui dire, ça ne le regarde pas.

« - Si ! Ca le regarde !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Mais enfin, c'est ton petit ami ! Il a le droit de savoir ton passé !

« - Je ne connais pas le sien.

« - Il n'a pas été élevé comme toi, lui ! Il a besoin de savoir ! Mais… Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Maman me disait que tu étais un enfant doux et gentil avec tout le monde…

Asuza s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la révélation.

« - C'est… C'est ma faute c'est ça ? Si je n'étais pas née, tu ne... snifff…

« - Imôto…

Duo regarda avec étonnement Heero ne pouvant croire que la voix si douce et si émue qu'il avait entendu venait de lui. Voyant le regard Bleu briller anormalement, il se sentit soudain de trop. C'était un moment privilégié entre ce frère et cette sœur qui n'avaient pas grandi ensemble et qui, pourtant, étaient liés. Doucement, il s'esquiva mais auparavant, il déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de son petit ami. Un sourire de pardon, un sourire d'amour, un sourire d'encouragement et il partit. Dans le couloir, il rencontra Trowa et l'entraîna dans l'autre sens. Il fallait les laisser seuls…

**oOo**

**(Dans la chambre)**

« - Imôto… Petite sœur… Regarde-moi…

Asuza releva la tête au ton si doux qu'avait pris la voix de son frère. Les yeux bleus si semblables se rencontrèrent.

« - Imôto… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille…

« - Mais c'est ma faute ! Je le sais ! Tout est ma faute ! Toi… Okasan !

« - Okasan ?

« - Okasan…Okasan est malade à cause de moi…sniff…C'est parce qu'elle… parce qu'elle m'a cherché quand j'ai… fugué… C'est ma faute !

« - Tu… Tu as fugué, imôto ?

Asuza hocha la tête piteusement.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Asuza ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas… au lieu de cela, elle devint quasiment hystérique. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère, elle criait :

« - C'est ma faute ! Tout ! Tout est ma faute !

Stupéfait de la réaction de sa sœur, Heero semblait paralysé et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, la jeune fille partit en courant. Elle passa devant Duo et Trowa qui se levèrent surpris. La porte claqua, les deux châtains se regardèrent. Heero n'avait pas reparu. Duo se précipita dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté il n'y avait pas si longtemps et trouva Heero, assis, pensif sur le lit. Le natté s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant et lui releva la tête avec douceur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je n'ai pas pu l'aider… C'est ma petite et je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais pas Duo ! Je ne savais pas !

« - Heero…

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas.

« - Ce n'est pas sa faute…

« - Je sais, Heero… Je sais…

Le natté était vraiment inquiet, jamais il n'avait vu Heero dans un état pareil et cela l'inquiétait.

« - Pas… Sa faute…

Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard douloureux de Heero, Duo calla la tête du brun dans son cou et commença à le bercer en lui murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête qu'il voulait rassurante.

Soudain, il sursauta… Son cou… Son cou était mouillé ! Le Soldat Parfait pleurait… Duo resserra l'étreinte qui emprisonnait Heero et le fit se coucher sur le lit. Heero, comme un naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée pour ne pas se noyer, s'agrippa à Duo, son corps secoué de sanglots.

**oOo**

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Asuza, qui avait renvoyé la voiture, errait, seule et trempée, dans les rues. Au moins, la pluie cachait ses larmes, pensait-elle amèrement. Dans sa tête, la révélation qui l'avait assaillie repassait sans cesse. Si elle n'était pas née, Heero n'aurait pas été enlevé à leur mère et il n'aurait pas subi cette éducation d'assassin et de soldat. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer alors que c'était sa faute ? Comment !

Et s'il savait comment réagirait-il ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser… Alors que ces noires pensées assaillaient son esprit bouleversé, elle s'était appuyée à un réverbère. Peut-être dans l'espoir de reprendre pied, qui sait ?

Soudain, elle fut sortie de son cauchemar par une voix enfantine.

« - Dis, Mademoiselle, c'est bien toi, Asuza Yui ?

Ouvrant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, elle se trouva en face d'un gentil petit garçon, protégé de la pluie par un ciré jaune et des bottes de caoutchouc.

« - T'es bien la jolie chanteuse de la télé, hein ? Lui demanda de nouveau le bambin devant son manque de réaction.

« - Haï… Haï, c'est moi.

« - Je peux avoir ton…

Le petit fronça les sourcils avant de terminer sa phrase d'un air fier.

« - … Un autophrase ! Oui, c'est ça un autophrase, te plait… Tu veux bien ?

« - Bien sur… Viens donc à l'abri.

Elle entraîna le gamin sous le porche d'un immeuble et sortit une photo à dédicace de son sac. S'accroupissant près de l'enfant, elle lui demanda :

« - Comment tu t'appelles, mon grand ?

« - Ben moi, c'est Hisho mais le truc c'est pour ma grande sœur… là bas !

il pointa de son petit doigt potelé, un angle de maison et Asuza discerna une silhouette.

« - Elle est timide, ma sœur, alors moi suis venu te voir pour elle… Y a pleins de photos de toi sur les murs dans sa chambre !

Asuza sourit.

« - Et elle s'appelle comment ta grande sœur ?

« - Akiko.

Asuza signa la photo et la tendit au petit garçon.

« - Tiens et tu diras à ta grande sœur que je lui aurais fait un bisou, plutôt que de la manger… Ok ?

« - Promis, je dirais…

« - Et pour toi…

Asuza sortit un petit sachet de sucreries de sa poche.

« - …Cette poche de bonbons !

« - Merci Mamoiselle !

le gosse s'empara des bonbons et courra vers sa sœur, toujours embusquée à l'angle de la rue. Elle le vit tout lui raconter à la manière agité et comique des enfants. Elle sourit en retour du grand sourire que lui envoya Akiko. Elle sourit encore plus à la vue de cette entente fraternelle qui existait entre eux. Le petit garçon avait 5, 6 ans peut être… Et dire qu'elle n'avait vu son frère pour la première qu'à cet age…

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu grandir ensemble comme un frère et une sœur normale ? Pourquoi, pour se connaître enfin, avaient-ils du se rencontrer comme des voleurs ?

**oO Flash Back Oo**

_Asuza avait 6 ans…_

_Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle jouait avec son chien dans le grand parc de la villa, elle avait poussé plus loin la promenade dans la propriété. Mais, dans cette partie du domaine, il y avait du gibier et le petit chien, le petit épagneul breton, écoutant son instinct s'échappa de ses bras._

_« - Suzaku ! Suzaku ! T'es où ? Reviens, Suzaku !_

_La petite fille courait, paniquée, à la recherche du fuyard quand elle entendit japper. Se précipitant à l'endroit des aboiements, elle se cogna à quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux devant le regard, si semblable au sien, que l'inconnu fixait sur elle. Le petit garçon était très beau, visiblement plus âgé qu'elle, il avait la peau dorée et ses cheveux noirs étaient très indisciplinés. Ce visage, ces yeux surtout lui rappelait quelqu'un mais Asuza n'osait mettre un nom dessus._

_« - Ce chien est à toi ? demanda le garçon en lui tendant le chiot._

_Le regard d'Asuza tomba sur l'animal._

_« - Haï ! Haï… C'est Suzaku ! Il s'est échappé le vilain…_

_« - Alors tiens._

_Heero, car la fillette était sure que ce garçon était son frère, lui fourra le chiot dans les bras et tourna les talons. Timide puis trop curieuse, elle dit :_

_« - T'es Heero, n'est-ce pas ? T'es mon grand frère, hein ?_

_Comme il était tourné, la petite fille ne vit pas la vague d'émotion traversé le visage de son frère. Elle aurait du ignorer son existence et elle savait ? Impossible !_

_« - Dis moi que c'est toi ! Okasan me parle plus de toi ! Otosama s'est fâché très fort quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu étais pas avec nous…_

_Heero se retourna, ancrant son regard dans celui de sa sœur, il lui dit :_

_« - Haï, je suis ton frère aîné mais…_

_Il détourna les yeux avant de terminer._

_« - …Otosama ne doit jamais savoir que nous nous sommes vu…_

_« - Mais pourquoi ?_

_« - Promets moi de ne pas lui dire !_

_Vu la réplique brusque de son frère, la fillette préféra promettre. Heero, visiblement soulagé par cette promesse faisant déjà mine de partir, elle le retint._

_« - Mate wo! Mate wo Heero!_

_« - Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'être là normalement…_

_« - Mais je…_

_« - Il faut mieux que tu rentres toi aussi, Okasan risque de s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas revenir…_

_« - Mais…_

_La petite fille baissait la tête, gênée visiblement._

_« - Qu'as-tu ?_

_« - Je… Je me suis perdue en cherchant Suzaku tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas rentrer d'ici…_

_Heero sembla réfléchir un moment puis déclara :_

_« - Je vais te raccompagner, viens…_

_Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sous les arbres, à travers les bosquets et autres…_

_Aux anges, Asuza avait l'impression de voler. Elle serrait fort la main de son frère qui déjà pour elle devenait LE héros qui allait bercer son enfance. Malheureusement, le moment de la séparation vint bien vite._

_« - Te revoilà près d'Oksan… Dépêche-toi, elle t'attend sûrement._

_Asuza se tenait devant lui, immobile et tête baissée. Vivement, elle la releva faisant tressauter ses boucles sombres._

_« - Aishiteru Oni-chan… dit-elle avant de lui faire un bisous sur la joue._

_Cette tendresse enfantine laissa Heero sans voix. La petite fille, timide tout à coup, murmura :_

_« - Sayonnara…_

_elle fit mine de partir mais Heero la retint par le poignet. Il l'attira dans ses bras et, la serrant contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« - Ore dakara, Imôto, ore dakara… Aishiteru._

_Puis il la regarda s'éloigner. Grimpant à un arbre proche, Heero vit sa mère. Une dernière fois, il vit le regard limpide de sa sœur se tourner dans sa direction… _

_Le regard de cette petite sœur qu'il s'était promis de protéger quand il avait appris son arrivée…_

_Promesse qu'il reformulait aujourd'hui l'ayant rencontré…_

**oO Fin du Flash Back Oo**

Toute à ses souvenirs, Asuza était repartie et arrivait devant chez elle. Elle appuya sur l'interphone et la voix rude de Shuzo demanda :

« - Qui est là ?

« - C'est moi, Shuzo… C'est moi…

« - Je vous ouvre, Asuza-sama.

Le portail s'ouvrit peu après et Asuza, après avoir remonté l'allée, entra dans la maison. Dés son entrée, la voix glaciale de son père la transperça.

« - D'où viens-tu ?

« - Je faisais une promenade, la pluie m'a surprise.

« - Himuro ?

« - Je l'ai renvoyé après le resto, comme la voiture, je voulais me dégourdir les jambes…

« - Tu aurais pu prévenir.

« - Parce que tu te serais inquiété peut être, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« - Shuzo, tu appelleras Himuro, j'aimerais qu'il ne laisse pas ma fille seule dorénavant.

« - Bien Kemoto-sama.

Le majordome, bras droit de Eigi Kemoto, sortit. Asuza avait relevé la tête, rebelle.

« - Alors je ne peux même plus me promener sans que tu mettes quelqu'un sur mes talons !

« - Non.

« - …

Serrant les poings, Asuza s'obligea au calme, elle ne pouvait rien contre son père. Vaincue, elle baissa la tête pour cacher à cet homme qui était son père, les larmes de rage qui emplissaient ses yeux.

D'un pas d'automate, elle monta les grands escaliers et passa près de son père. Celui-ci en profita pour demander, glacial :

« - Rien de plus ?

« - Iié… Iié ! Rien !

Partant en courant, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura de rage mais de tristesse aussi.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Asuza n'avait pas reparu à l'appart des garçons. '_Faute de temps' _avait expliqué Mr Himuro qui était passé les rassurer.

En effet, la jeune fille préparait le clip de sa nouvelle chanson et elle avait du mal apparemment. Heero, tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer, s'inquiétait de ce que sa sœur pouvait s'imaginer sur les raisons de son éducation.

Un matin, ils reçurent un curieux courier. Trowa ouvrit l'enveloppe et 3 laissez-passer tombèrent sur la table. Sur l'un d'eux, un post-it était collé :

**« Je suis morte, venez m'aider. Asuza »**

« - Trop génial ! s'écria Duo. Des laissez-passer pour le plateau de tournage ! C'est trop cool ! On y va hein Hee-Chan ?

Heero sourit à l'enthousiasme de son petit ami et Duo, fier de lui avoir arraché un sourire, ne s'agita que plus.

Ne pouvant plus tenir le natté, Heero et Trowa décidèrent de rejoindre Asuza pour le déjeuner, ce qui leur permettrait de parler. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du tournage et furent bien surpris de se trouver devant la patinoire.

Exhibant leurs laissez-passer, ils entrèrent sans mal. Ils eurent l'impression d'entrer dans une fourmilière tant il y avait de l'agitation. Soudain des cris attirèrent leur attention. Vu le volume sonore de la voix, ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître celle d'Asuza. Celle-ci vociférait, assise bizarrement au milieu de la patinoire :

« - J'ai faim ! J'ai soif ! J'ai froid ! Je ne bougerais plus de là sauf pour aller manger !

le metteur en scène se prit la tête dans les mains et d'une voix morne, il céda à l'ombrageuse chanteuse.

Asuza, toujours au milieu de la glace, grommelait toujours.

« - Hé Asu-chan ! Hurla alors Duo.

« - Dudule !

la jeune fille se remit sur ses pieds comme elle put et, avec autant de maîtrise qu'elle put (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup) elle se précipita aux ex-pilotes, avec un grand sourire. Duo qui se trouvait devant la petite porte, l'ouvrit. Malheureusement pour lui, Asuza ne savait pas s'arrêter. Elle enfila la porte à pleine vitesse, se prenant Duo de plein fouet. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés par terre, un peu endoloris. Heero et Trowa, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, les aidèrent à se relever. Un coup d'œil noir et un double '_vous riez, vous êtes mort !'_ ne firent qu'affirmer encore leurs sourires narquois.

« - Pfff… Muffles ! Viens Duo, laissons-les.

Asuza partit, traînant Duo derrière elle. A peine eurent-ils tournés le dos qu'une vague d'éclats de rire se déploya derrière eux. Heero et Trowa n'avait visiblement pas été les seuls témoins de la chute.

Arrivée à sa loge, Asuza lâcha Duo. Défaisant rageusement ses patins, elle les jeta dans un coin.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ses malheureux patins ? demanda le natté, amusé.

« - Je ne sais pas patiner !

« - Et ?

« - Mon clip repose sur le patinage !

« - Oups.

« - Comme tu dis…

« - Bizarre que tu sache pas patiner vu comme tu maîtrise la glace…

« - Maîtriser la glace est d'une facilité enfantine mais se déplacer dessus !

Duo sourit '_d'une facilité enfantine' _hein ?

« - Tu peux pas changer ?

« - Non, la chanson est comme ça et pour rien au monde je ne la changerais… déclara Asuza, déterminée.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

Asuza rougit.

« - C'est la première chanson que j'écris et qui… euh, recèle une partie de moi…

« - Je peux voir ?

la jeune fille hocha la tête, rouge pivoine et tendit une feuille à Duo. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'éclairaient de malice.

La chanson parlait d'une jeune fille enfermée dans une cage dorée, n'ayant pour seule compagnie la glace qui l'entourait… Au milieu de son désert de glace, elle rêvait à un jeune homme libre comme l'air… un jeune homme châtain aux yeux verts ! Comme par hasard !

Quand il eut fini, Duo reporta son regard vers Asuza.

« - Dis moi toi, tu en pincerais pas un peu pour notre Trotro national ?

Asuza rougit et s'appliqua à la contemplation de ses doigts.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais !

« - Tu le diras pas hein ? demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

« - Mais non ! T'inquiètes pas mais… Fais des efforts pour le clip, c'est une très belle chanson…

Asuza hocha la tête, déterminée.

« - Quand au reste…

« - Nani ?

é- Ne t'inquiètes pas Asu-chan ! Super Dudule va t'aider !

« - Gneuh !

« - Chut, chut, chut… Allons manger, tu verras après !

Asuza, pas trop rassurée par ces paroles, se laissa tout de même entraîner par le joyeux natté. Avec lui comme boutentrain, le déjeuner se passa dans l'allégresse. Asuza conta avec animation comment son chorégraphe partenaire, Mr Seijihara, s'était arraché les cheveux depuis le matin. Elle avoua même en riant être la pire élève qu'un prof puisse cauchemarder !

A la fin du déjeuner, le réalisateur vint la voir.

« - Asuza, nous reprendrons à 15h, un des projos vient de lâcher… Profites-en pour t'entraîner…

« - Promis !

Le producteur se retourna, surpris de tant d'enthousiasme.

« - Mes amis peuvent patiner aussi ?

Du regard, l'homme jugea les 3 jeunes hommes.

« - Si tu veux mais après basta, dans les gradins !

« - Haï !

Heero, Duo et Trowa se retrouvèrent donc sur la glace avec Asuza. Celle-ci était aux anges… Elle avait trouvé plus nul qu'elle ! En effet, si Heero arrivait à faire le tour de la patinoire, accroché au bord en ne tombant que 2 ou 3 fois, Duo lui n'arrivait pas à enchaîner plus de 4 'pas'…

Mais de tous, ce fut Trowa qui les cloua de surprise. Le voyant faire, Heero n'évita pas Duo qui était étalé là et ils formèrent avec Asuza qui avait voulu les aider un formidable 'tas'. L'ex-pilote 03 avançait sur la glace avec un équilibre parfait et une élégance innée, totalement indifférent aux regards des autres.

Mr Seijihara, voyant le niveau de Heero et Duo désespéra qu'Asuza reste avec eux. Quand ils lui demandèrent de leur apprendre les rudiments, il se prit la tête d'un air de martyrs. Pourtant, ils apprenaient vite. Leurs capacités de soldats en léthargie se réveillèrent et, à leurs côtés, même la récalcitrante Asuza s'améliorait. Tout à coup, Heero et Asuza se retrouvèrent seuls avec le prof. Trowa buvait un chocolat chaud sur les gradins et Duo était invisible. Ils ne se questionnèrent pas plus longtemps car, déjà, le réalisateur disait d'une voix forte un 'On reprend !' autoritaire.

Heero sortit de la patinoire et rejoignit Trowa sur le banc, Duo arrivant peu après lui. Une demi heure après, Mr Seijihara bien que constatant de réels progrès chez Asuza menaçait de péter les plombs. Duo disparut de nouveau. Le cherchant du regard, Heero le découvrit près du producteur. D'ailleurs, le natté lui faisait signe de venir… et d'emmener Trowa ? Entraînant donc le châtain dans son sillage, ils atteignait le siège du réalisateur alors que le natté déclarait en désigna Trowa :

« - C'est lui, Monsieur. Voyez : grand, cheveux châtains, yeux verts… De plus, c'est un excellent patineur comme vous avez pu le constater tout à l'heure !

Heero et Trowa n'y comprenaient rien. A ce moment, la patience de Seijihara céda, il sortit de la glace pour venir au 'patron'.

« - Je ne peux rien faire d'une élève pareille ! C'est une catastrophe ! Un véritable catastrophe !

« - Calmez-vous Mr Seijihara, Mr le producteur à une solution ! Déclara Duo.

« - Ce n'est pas une solution que je cherche, c'est un miracle ! Gémit le pauvre professeur malmené.

« - Héhé… Mais c'est peut être ce qui va arriver… prophétisa Duo.

Le producteur semblait perplexe, son regard détaillant Trowa de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas puis… Bref, se retournant soudain, il dit :

« - On fait un essai ! Mr Seijihara, expliquez-lui la chorégraphie et voyons ce dont il est capable…

« - Bien… Venez jeune homme…

Le prof prit Trowa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Au moment où ils passèrent devant Duo, celui-ci murmura à son ami :

« - Mission : Partenaire d'Asu-chan.

Le châtain, se composa un visage grave et hocha la tête comme avant quand ils avaient une mission. Mais cette fois, un petit quelque chose d'autre brillait dans son regard alors qu'il écoutait attentivement les explications du prof.

Il devenait non seulement être le partenaire d'Asuza dans le clip mais aussi comblé ses lacunes en patinage… En bref, la tache n'était pas aisée !

C'est ainsi que pendant les jours suivant, Trowa se rendit tous les jours à la patinoire. Cela tombait vraiment bien d'ailleurs car Asuza pouvait ainsi aller les voir chez eux sans éveiller de soupçons…

Duo et Heero ne l'accompagnaient plus, ils profitaient de ce temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre… Un jour, Trowa leur annonça qu'il tournait le clip définitif le lendemain. A ces mots, Duo s'écria qu'il fallait absolument qu'il leur obtienne des 'laissez-passer', si bien que Trowa ne pouvait en placer une. Il laissa Duo s'exclamer sur tout et rien, un masque d'indifférence plaquer au visage… Soudain, il se leva, sans un mot, il déposa deux 'laissez-passer' sur la table et rentra dans sa chambre. Il put alors se vanter d'être l'un des seuls à pouvoir faire taire Duo.

Le lendemain donc, les trois jeunes hommes rejoignirent Asuza devant la patinoire. Heero et Duo furent bien vite expédié sur les gradins alors que les habilleurs/maquilleurs s'emparaient de Trowa et Asuza pour les préparer au tournage.

Les minutes parurent longues à Duo qui gesticulait sur le banc, se tordant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir l'un ou l'autre. A un moment, Heero, mettant son bras autour de sa taille, le plaqua contre lui, l'obligeant à rester en place.

C'est alors que les projecteurs s'éteignirent.

Dans la lumière tamisée, une silhouette apparut. Une silhouette vaporeuse, une silhouette fine et svelte. Asuza se tenait, seule, sur la patinoire dans une attitude gracieuse et douce. Son corps parfaitement formé était enveloppé dans une petite robe moulante d'un bleu clair aux reflets d'argent retenu aux épaules par de fines bretelles. Les manches, découvrant les épaules, étaient fendues et tombaient en souples pans de voilages blancs et brillants à ces cotés. Une autre pièce de voilage entourait sa taille fine et donnait une traîne d'argent à la mince silhouette.

Elle était sublime, extatique au milieu de la patinoire, elle attendait le début de la musique, éblouissant les spectateurs. La mélodie, douce depuis son entrée, accéléra quelque peu…

La jeune fille se mit en mouvement, commençant à chanter à la lumière des projecteurs. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil, renforcé par les fils d'argent qui formait un diadème compliqué sur le haut de sa tête…

Duo et Heero étaient pétrifiés, qui aurait cru que la maladroite jeune fille avec qui ils avaient patiné quelques jours auparavant, était celle-là même qui semblait à peine effleurée la glace à cette minute ?

Avec la chanson, le rêve était complet. La douce voix de la jeune fille où passaient les émotions et les sentiments qu'exprimait la chanson offrait une symbiose inégalable. L'équipe au grand complet était subjuguée.

Enfin Trowa entra en scène. Il était vêtu simplement mais la tenue le mettait en valeur. Un pantalon blanc moulait ses longues jambes, son torse musclé était enserré dans une tunique bleu marine retombant sur ses cuisses, une large ceinture noire à la boucle d'argent la resserrait au niveau de sa taille…

Ensemble, ils effectuèrent un ballet magique. Les effets de lumières jetaient des feux brillants sur leurs tenues. Asuza continuait à chanter, les yeux fixés à ceux de Trowa… A les voir ainsi, évoluant avec tant d'aisance et d'harmonie, on croyait vraiment voir les personnages décrits par la chanson. A cette pensée, Duo eut un petit sourire.

La dernière scène arrivait enfin ! Celle que Duo espérait voir depuis qu'il avait lu la chanson et que l'idée de donner le rôle à Trowa lui avait traversé l'esprit…

Chacun à un bout de la patinoire, Trowa et Asuza s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Au centre, ils se retrouvèrent. Trowa entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et ensemble, ils tourbillonnèrent comme dans un rêve. La pirouette perdit de sa vitesse alors que la jeune fille relevait la tête vers son partenaire… Se rapprochant peu à peu, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. L'instant était magique… Toute l'équipe était sous le charme. La musique s'arrêta tout doucement sans que personne ne songe à terminer le clip. Personne ne bougeait de peur de briser la magie, Trowa et Asuza, enlacés au milieu de la patinoire, encore moins que les autres.

A Suivre……………………

**Vilou, c'est fini ! Alors… Vous avez aimé ? Un chtit commentaire serait le bienvenu… C'est comme vous voulez ! **

**Je remercie mes reviewers pour le chapitre 2… Je les ai sans doute déçu car il me demandait la suite assez rapidement et on peut dire que j'ai beaucoup traîné à vous écrire ce chapitre… **

**J'espère être pardonné par cette longue attente…**

**En attendant, merci à **_jonas, Shinigamie Yui, __Florinoir__, Babou _**et**_ Onarluca _**pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait super plaisir ainsi qu'à**_Kaorulabelle_**pour ses compliments sur mon style d'écriture… Voila… **

**Gros bisous.**

**Selann.**

16


End file.
